It is desirable, in display fixtures in the nature of shelves which are used in retail establishments for the display of merchandise, to provide a display shelf which is readily fabricated from economical materials and which may be readily stored during transportation but also which may be quickly and easily moved from a storage condition to a display condition of use by the route man or salesman who desires to place merchandise on the display shelf. In a modern retail establishment, it is of course known to have display shelves which are of a fixed nature and also display fixtures and shelves which are of a freestanding type.
The present display shelf is intended to be of the freestanding type and is particularly designed to be carried, for instance, by a bakery route driver, in a flattened condition, during storage and transportation but which shelf may be readily set up to quickly provide a display fixture for merchandise, such as for instance bakery products, within the retail establishment.
To this end, the present display shelf is fabricated from corrugated cardboard material in its entirety, with the exception of a wire which is provided for each shelf and which spans the distance between the sidewalls of the display shelf whereby to permit swinging of the shelves which carry the merchandise from a horizontal condition of use to a vertical condition of storage, it being particularly important that the entire display shelf be collapsible into a very narrow overall dimension whereby the same may be readily handled and stored.
Yet another object is to provide a display shelf which has sufficient unbroken surfaces thereon that advertising material may be readily displayed or printed thereupon to guide the shopper to the contents of the display shelf.